legofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:MAESTRO AX
''Archivos antiguos: 08/05/2011'' hola ya hice la plantilla de serie pero puedes poner la plantilla de construccion por que yo no se , por favor solo quiero ayudar al menos consequi un poco de informacion no m e bloques Ben alien supremo 001 23:51 8 may 2011 (UTC) Hola, soy Lucio'' ''Potter, pertenesco a Harry Potter Wiki '''y llege a este wiki por la nota que dejaste en el foro, y me complase decirte que estoy encantado en participar en ambos wikis. Saudos Lucio potter 00:54 14 may 2011 (UTC) Fue un descuido Pues resulta que estaba editando pero me tenía que ir a un sitio muy divertido y como tenía muchas ganas de ir se me pasó.Gracias a tu nueva discusión he descubierto Smashpedia una wikia sobre mi videojuego favoritoMr Ala-A 18:15 15 may 2011 (UTC). RE descuido y muchas preguntas Tambien se me olvidó la plantilla .¿Y a que codigo te refieres yo me voy en un apartado de la barra de escribir y pongo la plantilla? ya he descubierto como subir imagenes. ¿Pero como se pega la imagen en la plantilla ¿copiando el codigo de la imagen ?,es que lo hice y se quedó mal y si le doy a añadir imagen en la barra no hay ninguna opción de ponerla en la plantilla. Aunque no paro de preguntartelo por que muchas veces te lo explico mal y no me entiendes ya voy aprendiendo cosas, he aprendido a ponerlas sueltas ¿Y como te has puesto la plantilla en tu dicusión?Mr Ala-A 19:51 15 may 2011 (UTC) Logo Hola AX. Te dejo... legoency.png Benfutbol10 - Hablame 20:52 15 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Como crear un wiki? Es que hay un juego de la wii que me gusta mucho Batalion wars 2 no se si lo conocerás y me gustaria crear un wiki sobre el ya que existe pero en inglés y como se bastante puedo coger la información de ahí como hago en Brickipedia a lego enciclopedia ya que no copio solo miro la información.Mr Ala-A 12:56 16 may 2011 (UTC) Plantilla ¿e podrias decir como hacer una plantilla en mi wiki para que los usuarios que vengan las usen?Y no conoces Battalion WarsMr Ala-A 11:30 17 may 2011 (UTC) Plantillas y lego enciclopedia Podrias crear (cuando puedas) estas plantillas Plantilla:Unidad nota esto esla primera plantillaPrimera plantilla Tipo de unidad: Naciones que la utilizan: Misiones en las que aparece: Especialidad: Plantilla:Personajey esta la segunda lo otro eran las categorias Rango: Nación: Solo estas tomate tu tiempo. Y podriamos hacer esto en lego enciclopedia tu haces articuclos sobre series con sus articulos y yo los dias que pueda viernes y sabado que los demas dias estudio para mantener mis notables.Haré muchos articulos sobre sets y intentaré poner las imagenes con tus instrucciones. Bueno gracias por las plantillas.Mr Ala-A 12:06 17 may 2011 (UTC) Pon en la barra de internet wikia Batalion wars enciclopedia y te dije lo de las plantillas que las hicieras cuando quieras si tardas dos o tres meses no pasa nadaMr Ala-A 12:49 17 may 2011 (UTC) Da igual Lo he pensado mejor no quiero molestarte y ademas yo soy el administrador, ¿pero me podrias decir como se crean? (Cuando puedas y quieras claro)Perdon por las molestias.Mr Ala-A 17:14 17 may 2011 (UTC) Soldados thumb|left|Comando del senadoHe visto que a los soldados imperiales les pones tambien soldado clon y es incorrecto mira te voy a enseñar los soldados de cada bando. Los soldados imperiales són muy parecidos a los clones pero en la cara hay algunas diferencias , se podria decir que són mas siniestros. Y estan sus predecesores que són los soldados clon aunque en verdad algunos soldados clon se hicieron imperiales otros se rebelaron. Mira tambien existen muchas variantesthumb| Y este es un soldado clon Mr Ala-A 06:41 21 may 2011 (UTC) '''Soldados clon y imperiales thumb|left|Este es un soldado imperial del desierto thumb|Soldado clon explorador thumb|Piloto clon thumb|Coandante clonthumb|left|Soldado de las nievesthumb|left|Este es un soldado exploradorthumb|left|El de la derecha es un piloto imperial ¿Como crear un logo? ¿Me podrias decir como crearlo?Mr Ala-A 06:38 24 may 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Estoy intentando modificarla pero cuando acabo en la zona de pruebas sale Plantilla:Unidad acerco el ratón y pone:esta plantilla no existe Mira a ver Mira en mi zona de pruebas a ver si lo he hecho bienMr Ala-A 20:15 24 may 2011 (UTC) Nombre incorrecto Darh Muthilar se escribe Darth Maul.Aunque yo entre una vez a Brickipedia con el traductor y tambien se escribia asi, pero en star wars wiki y en las apariciones de ese personaje en star wars siempre se escribe Darth Maul.Lamento no poder editar mucho por aqui. Aunque los dias que pueda lo haré y editaré las serie para que tengan sus sets ya he completado la de Ben 10 tu crea sets.Mr Ala-A 17:20 26 may 2011 (UTC) Nombre incorrecto La nave de ataque de la república se llama crucero de ataque de la república clase venator.Mr Ala-A 15:30 29 may 2011 (UTC) Crucero Es que las unicas naves grandes llamadas destructores en star wars són las del imperio las demás se llaman cruceros y otras mas pequeñas són las fragatas... Y las más pequeñas són los cazas.Mr Ala-A 19:10 29 may 2011 (UTC) Casi se me olvida Me dijiste cuando no estaba registrado que podría ser reversor me lo puedes poner y desde ahora yo no crearé articulos los pondré en las listas,:D ya he acabado la de Ben 10.Mr Ala-A 19:55 29 may 2011 (UTC) Imagenes ¿Por que las imagenes que pusiste ya no se ven?Intenta arreglarlo y durante unos dias no estaré mucho por aqui ya que me han regalado el videojuego Star Wars Battlefront y me entretengo mucho con el.Mr Ala-A 20:39 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagenes desaparecidas Ya las veo es que salia como una X arriba a la dercha eso esta en muchos sitios de la red.Lamento no editar me compraron Star Wars Battlefront: te lo recomiendo y en mi tiempo libre juego a el.Mr Ala-A 11:34 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Fallo del nombre Si yo lo miré y fuí a invesigar en internet y ese set se llama la batalla de endor lo tengo y te lo recomiendo mucho.Eso sí hay un bunker pero el set se llama: Batalla de Endor.Mr Ala-A 11:43 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Hispalug Ya soy usuario de hispalugMr Ala-A 11:49 13 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Como hacerlo? ¿Y como menciono Lego enciclopedia en hispalug sin molestar?Mr Ala-A 13:10 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Sets En esta wikia hay un fallo muy grande y es que: Los articulos sobre sets tienen diferentes estilos yo creo que se deberían igualar, mira me gustaría enseñarte mi idea: Podemos poner al principio del articulo lo que contiene el set (incluidas las minifiguras) y el año en que salió. Despues ponemos entre dos signos de igual para que salga en grande características de=(lo que sea) si el set tiene diferentes elementos se ponen varias. Y despues como habiamos puesto Características ponemos minifiguras y la nueva plantilla de minifiguras que creaste. Y por ultimo como habiamos puesto características gadjets del set(si tiene claro). A si me gustaría que fueran los articulos si quieres yo cambiaré los que habiamos creado.Mr Ala-A 13:02 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantilla: Minifiguras? ¿Como se pone el enlace?Es que no hay ninguna pagina en Lego enciclopedia en la que se pueda copiar la plantilla. :·(Mr Ala-A 13:18 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Los sets así quedan fatal No se pero yo creo que todos deberian ser como yo digo.Que cada uno tenga un estilo diferente queda fatal.Mr Ala-A 20:03 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo hice! Mira el articulo la batalla de endor.Por fin ya se poner la imagen en la plantilla. Y ya he visto los cambios yo creo que es solo en el diseño porque edito igual que antes. Te recomiendo mucho el set la Batalla de endor es una pasada contiene muchas cosas basicasMr Ala-A 19:24 29 jun 2011 (UTC). Ya estaba empezando Ya lo estoy haciendo antes de que me respondierás. Solo lo habia puesto para probar.Yo tampoco editaré muchoMr Ala-A 19:33 29 jun 2011 (UTC). Mira lo que ha pasado He quitado el tumb o left y la imagen es descomunal.Yo creo que la tenia bien puesta en muchas wikis las he visto como la mia :'(Mr Ala-A 19:38 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Tamaño ¿Cual es el tamaño ideal para las imagenes en la plantilla minifigs yo las pongo a 150 pixeles.Y en tu plantilla de discusion tienes el enlace a wikidex malMr Ala-A 08:25 30 jun 2011 (UTC):). Wikidex Lo decía porque a mi tambien me gusta pokémon y a veces miro la wiki para resolver alguna duda.Y así puedo acceder más rapido y ví que enlazaba a la pagina de Animal Crossing.Prueba y ya verásMr Ala-A 12:05 30 jun 2011 (UTC) te hablo por chat privado V-Damimon ;) 20:43 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Afiliación Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión, aclarando a que wiki representas Soy Satariel Vandalismo Mira esto Lego Enciclopedia ¿que ha pasado?Mr Ala-A 16:50 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Sin actividad Ultimamente estas mucho sin actividad, me dijiste que harías articulos, además ben 10 aliensupremo copia de brickipedia traduce y pega.Mr Ala-A 10:48 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Mira el enlace Mira el otro mensaje y haz clic en Lego enciclopedia.Mr Ala-A 14:56 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Por fin ya estás aquí perdon por lo de las categorías se me olvidaron. Por cierto sabias que Lego castle si que ha finalizado pero sin embargo ha sido sustituido por Lego Kingdoms como me compré estos dos sets 7948 y 7950 (los recomiendo mucho) decidí investigar mas sobre la linea y de paso los puse en LE. ¿Por cierto ya te han confirmado tu cuenta en Hispalug?Mr Ala-A 20:27 10 ago 2011 (UTC). Donde encontrar el irc? Me podrias decir donde ir al irc desde una wiki es que yo siempre uso el enlace de mi discusión.Mr Ala-A 15:40 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Nombre de Lego Kindoms en inglés Puedes cambiar el nombre de este articulo Lego Kingdoms a lego reinos es que lo puse en inglés.Mr Ala-A 11:28 29 ago 2011 (UTC) bueno bueno yo solo vi en brickipedia cuantos articulos hay y no copie de lego en ingles ,solo uno por que no entendi ese muy bien ese lego y no use traducto ,nunca lo uso en la wiki solo cuando ya me voy a dormir o cunaod no tengo tiempo de traducir pero no copie use palabras similares a esa cosas y ayude a la wiki ya que vi que desde hace un mes estaba anbanodana Ben alien supremo 001 19:07 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Lego mesa en Español? Ví el mensaje a ben1000alien supremo y le dijiste que los lego games se podían poner en español. ¿Me puedes decir por que;)?Mr Ala-A 08:13 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Espaniol do not speak I speak English and I'm from Brickipedia, I was wondering If I could be come admin? I am going to translate this message Type text or a website address or translate a document.Cancel English - detected to Spanish translation Hablo Inglés y soy de Brickipedia, me preguntaba si yo podría venir de administrador? Voy a traducir este mensaje El pingüinos enloquecidos Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy 05:53 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Saludos Ultimamente estoy con los estudios y no puedo editar ni entrarme al IRC pero de vez en cuando intentaré editar pero mientras no haya modelo de articulo sigo pensndo que los sets són un poco desastre. Además cuando hayan vacaciones como saco muy buenas notas tendré bastante tiempo :). PD:Buena review y no te preocupes por las construcciones no hace falta ponerlas. Mr Ala-A 19:28 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Recomendación Si es ese el juego ¿peró no lo encuentras para PC?Mr Ala-A 13:52 20 sep 2011 (UTC) El nuevo usuario... AX Roberto Ayla Miranda no hace muy bien los articulos hace de harry Potter y en vez de decir cosas relacionadas a lego como las versiones de minifiguras on en que sets sale pone toda la historia que tiene en harry potter. Bueno ahora este jueves y viernes me habré quitado los exámenes y me pondré a editar Mr Ala-A 13:13 7 feb 2012 (UTC) saludos Spotlight Hola, , veo que esta listo para pedir el spotlight de , hazlo tu solicitud con logo y slogan.- Saludos.-----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 04:02 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hola, al fin estás ya hacía tiempo que no venías XD. Bueno ya tenemos más de 100 artículos peró yo creo que muchos de los que creó Roberto no están bién ya que lo unico que hace es copiar y pegar lo de Harry Potter wiki y no hay cosas relacionadascon lego. Bueno cuando pueda los cambiaré y los haré mejor Ya que he pensado un modelo para los personajes *Historia: Aquí podemos poner algo de su papel en su saga. *Descripción:Aquí describimos como es la minifigura, lo malo es que las minifiguras suelen tener varias versiones bueno ya pensaremos algo. *Sets en los que apareció:Ponemos la lista de set en el que salió este personaje. Adiós y respondeme cuando puedas para decirme tu opinión.Mr Ala-A 18:09 22 mar 2012 (UTC). Polish Lego Wiki Hi, I`m from Polish wiki about LEGO - Legopedia. Could you add a link to ours wiki on yours main page, please? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 14:49 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias --~DKK(Dyskusja) 22:16 12 abr 2012 (UTC) No podré editar mucho :( Es que tengo unas semanas muy ocupadas con los estudios y cuando tengo tiempo libre aprovecho para jugar al SWB2 bueno a ver si consigo tener más tiempo y editaré.Mr Ala-A 17:10 19 abr 2012 (UTC)